Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan
| returnees = JessyPop (12,20) Jamievdw101 (12,20) AttackCobra (13) District3 (12) RevengeOfTheNerds (13) Tiernan420 (12) ForeverTyC (13,21) Jake R (16,20) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam | nextseason = Survivor ORG 9: Nigeria }}Survivor: Rio San Juan, also stylized as Survivor: Rio San Juan- Friends vs Favorites, is the eighth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. Considered a large improvement over the preceding season, Rio San Juan was a success with the community. The Friends vs Favorites twist was met with praise for its original take on the usual Blood vs Water format. A split merge (eventually leading to the series first two rock draws) created a tense dynamic and led to great gameplay. In the end, the winner was crowned in one of the tightest finishes in the ORG's history. Overall, Rio San Juan is ranked in the upper half of seasons, thanks to its exciting moments at that time in the wiki's history. The season was announced on July 26th, 2014. Hosting apps were opened once Norway had finished, followed by casting applications opening on August 20, 2014. *'Friends vs. Favorites-' In a play on the classic Blood vs Water twist, ten returnees from the past seven seasons of Koror ORG will return and play against their "friends", newbies with a close bond or friendship with their said returnee. The tribe consisted of the favorites, while the tribe consisted of the friends. *'Exile Island-' Two people will be sent to Exile Island each round during the pre-merge, with only one going during the merge. Whenever someone goes to exile, they will miss immunity and/or tribal council. Hidden at Exile Island are clues to the hidden immunity idol. *'Mutiny-' On Day 13, the players were given the option to mutiny to the other tribe to join their loved ones, or stay loyal to their original tribe. *'Pre-Merge Auction-' On Day 14, the players were welcomed with the wiki's first pre-merge auction, in which the teams were given $500 to bid on various items to help out the tribe. *Batangas has no representatives in this season, due to none applying. *In Episode 7, a friend/favorite pair was eliminated unintentionally. This pair consisted of Tyler and his friend Jeff. *In Episode 8, a tie between Luke and Szymon occurred. Since Luke was leaving wikia due to personal issues, he chose to skip the tiebreaker, allowing Szymon to stay and Luke to be eliminated. *This season was based off of the following Survivor seasons: **''Survivor: Nicaragua'' (Location) **''Survivor: Blood vs Water'' (Twists) **''Survivor: San Juan Del Sur'' (Location, Twists, Theme) **''Survivor: Thailand'' (Twists) *This season included the first purple rock tiebreaker, in which Jamie was eliminated. **Szymon would later be eliminated in a second purple rock the next round. *This is the first season for someone to hand over their immunity necklace to another player. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Henry" **'Episode 2-' "Luke" **'Episode 3-' "Jessy" **'Episode 4-' "Luke" **'Episode 5-' "Joe" **'Episode 6-' "Jeff" **'Episode 7-' "Jessy" **'Episode 8-' "Joan" **'Episode 9-' "Joe" **'Episode 10-' "Emma" **'Episode 11-' "Jessy" **'Episode 12-' "Ziggy" **'Episode 13-' "Szymon" **'Episode 14-' "Koror" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Mike Category:Seasons with 20 Contestants Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Central American Seasons Category:50/50 Returnee Seasons Category:Survivor: Rio San Juan Category:Seasons with a Final Three Category:Seasons with a Mutiny Category:Seasons with Friends vs. Favorites Category:Seasons with a Premerge Auction